1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor actuated bells of the type in which a motor drives a hammer through a transmission means into striking contact with an associated gong to produce bell sound.
2. Prior Art
One conventional motor actuated bell 100, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an electric motor 101 having a drive shaft 102 on which a pinion 103 is mounted. A gear 104 is mounted on a shaft 105 which is journaled in a frame 106, the gear 104 being in mesh with the pinion 103. A disc 107 is secured at its center to one end of the shaft 105 and has a pin 107a disposed in offset or eccentric relation to the center of the disc 107. A bushing 108 is fitted into a hole in support plate 109 pivotally mounted on the frame 106 at its one end 109a. A hammer 110 has a head portion 110a slidably extending through the frame 106, and a shank 110b of a smaller diameter coupled to the bushing 108. A coil spring 111 acts between the hammer head 110a and the bushing 108 while a coil spring 112 acts between the support plate 109 and a collar 108a mounted on the bushing 108. A connecting plate 113 is pivotally connected at one end thereof to the support plate 109, the connecting plate 113 having a slot 113a formed through the other end thereof. When the motor 101 is driven, the disc 107 is rotated through the meshed pinion 103 and gear 104 so that the connecting plate 13 is reciprocally moved along its axis through the eccentric pin 107a slidably received in the slot 113a. The reciprocal movement of the connecting plate 113 causes the support plate 109 to pivotally move about its one end 109a so that the hammer 110 is driven for movement along its axis toward and away from a gong 114. Thus, the hammer head 110a is caused to strike against the gong 114 to produce bell sound. This known motor actuated bell has a considerable number of component parts and hence is complicated in construction.